


To See Her

by Raletha



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Related, Drama, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raletha/pseuds/Raletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of intimacy between Trowa Barton and Lady Une.  Circa 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beck).



She knew it was he as soon as he entered her chambers. She did not need to look in her mirror to see him standing by the door; his presence alone chased a chill across her skin.

"Ensign," she said to the young soldier who had been unbraiding her hair, "you're dismissed."

The young man left, and she was alone with _him_. Trowa Barton.

She tugged her fingers through her hair, unwinding the remaining braids with hasty, shaking fingers, and glanced at her uniform jacket lying across the arm of a nearby chair. Without it she felt vulnerable to him and apprehensive. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and turned to meet, unflinchingly, his even gaze.

"What do you want?" she asked and was relieved her voice still held the steel of command.

At first, nothing in his expression changed; the young pilot remained inscrutable as always. The change manifested in his body: a loosening of his shoulders and hips as he moved from the door nearer to her, limber and confident, like a housecat.

Her breath caught, became shallow as he came near. The chill upon her skin became a flush of warmth. She countered his steady gaze with her own, but she felt small: him standing above her, while she sat, refusing the impulse to lift a hand from her lap to brush her loose hair from her face.

"Lady," he said and boldly reached a hand either side of her head to rest his fingertips on the wings of her glasses.

She froze, unable to protest this intrusion into her personal space. Then Trowa smiled, but not broadly; it was only a slight pull of the left side of his mouth. More noticeably, the reflecting, impenetrable surface of his eyes vanished, and she was drawn into the sudden warmth of his gaze.

Gently he pulled the glasses away from her face, and gently he folded them and set them aside.

"Lady," Trowa Barton said again, "I wish only to see _you_."

  


**the end**


End file.
